1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to water rides, and, more particularly to a redundant array pumping system and associated control and diagnostics for water rides of the type incorporating one or more high speed water jets for transferring kinetic energy to ride participants and/or ride vehicles riding/sliding on a low-friction slide or other ride surface.
2. Background of the Related Art
The past two decades have witnessed a phenomenal proliferation of family water recreation facilities, such as family waterparks and water oriented attractions in traditional themed amusement parks. Typical mainstay water ride attractions include waterslides, river rapid rides, and log flumes. These rides allow riders to slide down (either by themselves or via a ride vehicle) a slide or chute from an upper elevation or starting point to a lower elevation, typically a splash pool. Gravity or gravity induced rider momentum is the prime driving force that powers participants down and through such traditional water ride attractions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,043 to Timbes, for example, discloses a typical gravity-induced water slide wherein a rider from an upper start pool slides by way of gravity to a lower landing pool. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,900 to Becker discloses a conventional downslope waterslide with water recirculation provided. In each case, water is provided on the ride surface primarily as a lubricant between the rider and the ride surface and/or to increase the fun and enjoyment of the ride such as by splashing water.
A more recent phenomenon are the so-called xe2x80x9cinjected sheet flowxe2x80x9d water rides. These rides typically employ one or more high-pressure injection modules which inject a sheet or jet of high-speed water onto a ride surface to propel a participant in lieu of; or in opposition to, or in augmentation with the force of gravity. The location and configuration of the nozzles and the velocity and volume of the injected flow prescribes the resultant water flow pattern and user path/velocity for a particular ride. A wide variety of fun and entertaining water rides and ride configurations are possible using injected sheet flow technology.
For example, one such injected sheet flow water ride is sold and marketed under the name Master Blaster(copyright), and is available from NBGS of New Braunfels Tex. The Master Blaster(copyright) ride attraction is also sometimes referred to as a xe2x80x9cwater coasterxe2x80x9d style water ride because it provides essentially the water equivalent of a roller coaster ride. In particular, it has both downhill and/or uphill portions akin to a conventional roller-coaster and it also powers ride participants up at least one incline.
In a typical water coaster style water ride high-pressure water injection nozzles are located along horizontal and/or uphill portions of the ride to provide high-speed jets which propel the participant in the absence of or in addition to any gravity-induced rider momentum. Such high speed jets can also be used to accelerate participants horizontally or downhill at a velocity that is greater than can be achieved by gravity alone. High speed jets can also be used to slow down and/or regulate the velocity of ride participants on a ride surface so as to prevent a ride participant from achieving too much velocity or becoming airborne at an inopportune point in the ride. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,547 incorporated herein by reference.
Another popular water ride of the injected sheet flow variety is the sheet flow simulated wave water ride. For example, one such simulated wave water ride is sold and marketed under the name Flow Rider(copyright), and is available from Wave Loch, Inc. of La Jolla, Calif. The Flow Rider(copyright) simulated wave water ride includes a sculptured padded ride surface having a desired wave-simulating shape upon which one or more jets of high-speed sheet water flow are provided. The injected sheet water flow is typically directed up the incline, thereby simulating the approaching face of an ideal surfing wave. The thickness and velocity of the sheet water flow is such that is creates simultaneously a hydroplaning or sliding effect between the ride surface and the ride participant and/or vehicle and also a drag or pulling effect upon a ride participant and/or ride vehicle hydroplaning upon the sheet flow. By carefully balancing the upward-acting drag forces and the downward-acting gravitational forces, skilled ride participants are able to ride upon the injected sheet water flow and perform surfing-like water skimming maneuvers thereon for extended periods of time thereby achieving a simulated and/or enhanced surfing wave experience. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,401,117 incorporated herein by reference.
In each of the injected sheet flow water rides described above, water is injected onto the ride surface by a high-pressure pumping system connected to one or more flow forming nozzles located at various positions along or adjacent to the ride surface. The pumping system serves as the primary driving mechanism and generates the necessary head or water pressure needed to deliver the required quantity and velocity of water from the various flow forming nozzles. Conventionally the pumping system comprises a bank of pumps with each pump providing water to a single nozzle located at a particular position along or adjacent to the ride surface. Where a series of nozzles are connected together, it is also known to use a single pump with a suitable manifold to provide the requisite water to each nozzle. The particular configuration and number of pumps chosen for a given system is typically dictated by factors such as the cost and pumping capacity of each pump, the size and nature of the particular ride and the type of ride effect desired. Typically, the suction end of each pump is connected to a water filter, which, in turn, is linked to a water reservoir or sump.
Occasionally, however, it has been observed that one of the pumps in the water ride pumping system will fail or become sufficiently impaired such that it is no longer able to function at the required capacity and/or head. In such cases, the pump may have to be shut-off for replacement or repair. Similarly, an associated filter or nozzle may become congested or clogged such that the required flow rate is not achieved. In such cases the whole water ride is adversely affected and is typically required to be shut down to facilitate service and/or repair of the malfunctioning component.
This is an undesirable and disadvantageous situation because ride patrons may become upset or impatient waiting for the ride to be repaired and restarted. Also, patrons on the ride during a forced shut-down may be effectively stranded on the ride for some time while the affected components are being serviced and/or replaced. Excessive down-time can lead to lower overall rider throughput and, therefore, reduced profits for the ride owner/operator. For certain water rides there can also be safety implications if one or more of the injection nozzles should suffer a sudden collapse of water pressure due to pump failure or the like. For example, in water coaster type rides with both uphill and downhill portions, the sudden loss of localized nozzle water pressure on an uphill portion could possibly cause a ride participant(s) to stall and possibly fall back and collide with other ride participants entering the uphill portion, for example.
It would be a significant advance and commercial advantage in the industry if such disadvantages could be overcome or mitigated.
Accordingly, it is a principle object and advantage of the present invention to overcome some or all of these limitations and to provide a redundant array pumping system and an associated control and diagnostics system for water rides of the type incorporating one or more high speed water jets for transferring kinetic energy to ride participants and/or ride vehicles riding/sliding on a low-friction slide or other ride surface.
In accordance with one embodiment the present invention provides a redundant array pumping system including a redundant pump array and a redundant filter array for ensuring uninterrupted water supply to an associated water ride. The redundant array pumping system preferably includes at least one primary pump and at least one auxiliary pump. Similarly, the redundant filter system preferably includes at least one primary filter and at least one auxiliary filter. Preferably, the nozzle system incorporates a plurality of quasi-redundant nozzles with each nozzle having a plurality of primary jets and at least one reserve jet. Each primary pump draws water from a water reservoir or sump via each respective primary filter and provides water to each respective nozzle. The nozzles are preferably spaced and positioned at predetermined locations along the water ride.
The pumps of the redundant array pumping system are preferably coupled by employing a pump bypass manifold. The redundant pumping system is preferably disposed with valve means, comprising manual or automated valves. The valve means permit looping out and looping in of each primary and auxiliary pump. Advantageously, this allows a primary pump to be isolated for inspection, servicing, repair or replacement while an auxiliary pump serves as a substitute, thereby ensuring that the water ride continues smooth and non-disruptive operation.
Similarly, the filters of the redundant filter array are preferably coupled by employing a filter bypass manifold. The redundant filter system is preferably disposed with valve means, comprising manual or automated valves. Again, the valve means permit looping out and looping in of each primary and auxiliary filter. Advantageously, this allows a primary filter to be isolated for inspection, servicing, repair or replacement while an auxiliary filter serves as a substitute, thereby ensuring that the water ride continues smooth and non-disruptive operation.
Preferably, each jet of a quasi-redundant nozzle is coupled with flow control means, such as manual or automated flow control valves. Also, the jets forming a particular nozzle are preferably substantially closely spaced. Thus, if a primary jet is partially blocked the associated flow control means can possibly be adjusted to compensate for the blockage. If the blockage is severe, the flow control means for an adjacent reserve jet can be adjusted to compensate for the blockage of the blocked reserve jet, thereby advantageously ensuring that the water ride continues to operate smoothly and with minimal effect on its quality.
In another preferred embodiment of the present invention, a plurality of pumps can be added in parallel to each one or some of the primary and auxiliary pumps. Thus, one or more of the plurality of pumps in parallel may serve in an auxiliary capacity along with or without the auxiliary pump(s) already present in the first-mentioned preferred embodiment. Similarly, a plurality of filters can be added in parallel to each one or some of the primary and auxiliary filters. Thus, one or more of the plurality of filters in parallel may serve in an auxiliary capacity along with or without the auxiliary filter(s) already present in the first-mentioned preferred embodiment. Advantageously, this adds an extra degree of redundancy to the water ride hydraulic system.
In yet another preferred embodiment, each or some primary pumps feed into a plurality ofjets with each jet being part of a separate nozzle. Preferably, these nozzles are substantially closely spaced one behind the other and include primary and reserve jets which have associated flow control means, such as manual or automated flow control valves. In the case of jet blockage, appropriate adjacent reserve jets are activated by adjusting the flow control means to provide sufficient water to the water ride. Advantageously, this quasi-redundant nozzle configuration permits nozzle quasi-redundancy in two dimensions.
For purposes of summarizing the invention and the advantages achieved over the prior art, certain objects and advantages of the invention have been described herein above. Of course, it is to be understood that not necessarily all such objects or advantages may be achieved in accordance with any particular embodiment of the invention. Thus, for example, those skilled in the art will recognize that the invention may be embodied or carried out in a manner that achieves or optimizes one advantage or group of advantages as taught herein without necessarily achieving other objects or advantages as may be taught or suggested herein.
All of these embodiments are intended to be within the scope of the invention herein disclosed. These and other embodiments of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments having reference to the attached figures, the invention not being limited to any particular preferred embodiment(s) disclosed.